


The Night I Found You

by EvenstarSelene



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Gay Character, M/M, Romance, Secret Longing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenstarSelene/pseuds/EvenstarSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis Del Mar comes down from the mountain as he usually does, only to find that Jack isn't where he usually always finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one shot I wrote up after watching one of my favorite movies!  
> Please tell me what you think if you wish!
> 
> This one shot was inspired by a chapter from one of my all time favorite BBM fics called Boys of Summer by frantic65. Please check that fic out too it's a great read and you won't want to put it down, I can assure you!

Ennis comes back to camp to find Jack is asleep. 

After what seemed like an eternity of riding back to camp for supper, Ennis Del Mar slowed his pace as soon as he saw the faint light of the fire that was the camp. From where he was, he could still smell the food that Jack was surely cooking enter his nostrils. The aroma only served to remind his stomach of his need for food and Ennis felt it growl and twist about, demanding nourishment. 

The closer he got, he expected to hear some of Jack's infernal harmonica pierce the darkness. Maybe one of those sad and dramatic hymns he favored so much, hell, even just some humming coming from his companion.  
Instead Ennis was greeted with a strangely powerful silence. In the few days that he and Jack had been up on that mountain he had learned one thing, that Jack Twist was never ever the type to just be silent and still.  
Ennis' brows furrowed as he entered the camp and saw no movement, no signs of Jack as he usually did. Ennis looked down at the fire and saw the food he was expecting, there as always, next to the fire surely so that it wouldn't get too cold. The only problem was that the person who made it was nowhere in sight. Ennis bit down, crushing his teeth together and tightening his jaw for a moment as he thought about how bizarre that all seemed. Jack was always there when Ennis came down for supper. 

Instead of calling out to his companion, he just took a quick look around. He peeked into the tent wearily only to find it empty. He looked at the stream, no sign of Jack, and as the seconds passed him by, he felt his gut constrict uncomfortably at the absence of Jack. The only sounds that reached his ears were the sound of the tranquil water of the stream, the crackling of the fire, the chirping of the birds, and…  
Ennis heard something else, and followed his ears in the direction of the sound. It only took a few steps, but Ennis found the source of the sound hiding in the shadows where the tent blocked the fire's light at the wood chopping log.

There he was, Jack fuckin' Twist, propped up against the log with his hat tipped slightly to one side and a cigarette clinging to his blue shirt. Ennis felt a tiny jolt of relief, but strangely, something else emerged.  
He stood over Jack's sleeping form, and listened to the quiet rhythm of his breath. In and out, inhale and exhale. So peaceful, so calm…

Ennis' mind wandered back to the very first time he saw at this man, how he took one glance at him, and had to look away as soon as those spectacular blue eyes fell on him. The striking contrast of the young man's pale golden skin and his raven black hair made Ennis want to stare at him forever, until he tore his eyes away, and even then he could feel the tiniest fragment of his heart scream at him for refusing to drink in the loveliness before him. The unfamiliarity of the way those eyes made him feel almost had him bolting away from the side of Aguirre's trailer where he was waiting for the man to show up to give him work to escape the treacherous thoughts his mind was spinning around. He had managed to push all of those feelings all the way down to the pit of his stomach, and had effectively locked them away.  
That is… until that very night.

That night, a spark of those feelings he had locked away broke through the seal on Ennis' heart, and before he knew it, his eyes were on Jack.  
Ennis looked over the supple, lean body, but what his eyes were most drawn to was that face. Jack Twist, for all of his rough talk and walk was remarkably…

"Whoa there boy, don't go there… Cain't be thinkin' bout Jack like that…" he reprimanded himself but try as he might, he couldn't stop his mind from doing everything it could to record every single one of the features of that face that had buried itself into his existence. His long, thick eyelashes that framed his blue eyes which were themselves hidden at the moment, something that Ennis lamented but refused to acknowledge. Those thin but perfectly shaped lips that stretched into a playful grin that sent tiny butterflies loose in Ennis' stomach, the lips he sometimes was drawn to involuntarily as Jack spoke to him. Ennis was now on his knees beside the sleeping Jack, and watched for a moment as his chest steadily rose and fell with his breath. The closer he got, the harder it was to keep everything just bottled up, and for a fraction of a second, he thought about what it would feel like to plant just a single, tiny kiss on that smooth pale skin or those lips. ..

Ennis leaned in closer still, but miscalculated his movement and his body rustled a twig on the ground that snapped beneath his weight. Ennis spooked himself with the sound, and jolted back as he saw Jack's lips twitch slightly and his eyes flutter open and close in an instant. Ennis jumped to his feet and stepped back just as Jack opened his eyes, rubbing at them with the back of his hand. 

"Ennis?"said Jack in a small voice as his eyes managed to focus in on the blond cowboy.

"Sleepin' on the job Twist?" Ennis said, barely able to keep his voice level.

"Ain't sleepin' just restin my eyes." Said a groggy Jack, who still had enough of his sense back to send a grin at his friend.

"Well, I reckon we best eat now 'fore the possums eat everythin' up." Said Ennis as he stepped forward to offer Jack a lift up. Jack took hold of the extended hand a pulled himself up and gave Ennis a quick nod and a smile as soon as he was on his feet.

"C'mon Ennis, supper's gettin' cold." 

"Right." 

And as Ennis looked at Jack walk back towards the camp, he couldn't stop a smile of his own as he followed the other man with his eyes.  
His heart finished the thought his mind stopped him from completing just a few minutes earlier; 

Jack Twist, for all of his rough talk and walk… was remarkably beautiful.


End file.
